Strange Bedfellows (TV series episode)
Strange Bedfellows was the 251st episode of the M*A*S*H television series, and the 11th of Season 11. Written by Karen Hall and directed by Mike Farrell, the episode aired on January 10, 1983. Plot Col. Potter discovers that his son-in-law has had an affair. Meanwhile, Charles' snoring is keeping his tent-mates from getting a good night's sleep. Full episode summary Col. Potter is excited over the upcoming visit of his son-in-law Bobby, who is on a working tour for the novelty company he works for. While Hawkeye and B.J. deal with Winchester's allergy-induced bout of snoring, Potter is thrilled with Bobby (Dennis Dugan) arrives on schedule. They talk about how, initially, they didn't get along, but now they're fast friends. Bobby even calls Potter "Pop." Bobby complains of being tired, and they meet up again in the O Club. But only after a few drinks, Bobby again talks of being tired, and heads off to bed. Back in his office, Col. Potter, while looking for a picture he has of Bob, Evie and their son, in a frame that was made by local Koreans, to give to Bob, recieves a call from a hotel in Tokyo, looking for a Mr. Bob Wilson. When Potter says he's in the camp, the hotel mentions that Mrs. Wilson left her nightgown in the hotel room. Potter, stunned, hangs up the phone. The next day, Potter is curt and stiff around Bob, who tries to make small talk, particularly about himself and Evie buying their son a horse. He senses something is wrong, but Potter won't let on. Later, Potter goes to visit Father Mulcahy, and vents, telling him he plans to call his daughter back home and tell him what's happened. Father Mulcahy tries to counsel patience, advising Col. Potter that he talk to Bob first, before he does something rash that might end their marriage. Potter is shocked, and flashes some anger at Mulcahy, thinking he's been too lenient on his son-in-law. Furious, he storms out. Later that night, Col. Potter calls his daughter, prepared to tell her the truth. But something stops him from doing so, perhaps the fact that she seems content, except for missing Bob while he's traveling, and he only mentions the discussion about buying a horse, and pretends the call was to say hello. The next morning, Bob prepares to leave, with things still awkward between him and Col. Potter. But before he goes, Potter reveals he knows the truth, but in a surprising way - he tells him about one time when he "slipped up" and was unfaithful to Mildred, admitting that for a week afterward, he felt so bad he couldn't look her in the eye, and could never live with that kind of guilt again. Bob comes clean, at first offering excuses, but then admitting that he knew what he was doing, even though he knew it was wrong, and he's been reeling with guilt since. He promises it never happened before, nor will it never happen again, and says that he truly loves his wife and son, and would never want to do anything to hurt them. Col. Potter accepts this, although he admits he was very close to tearing Bob limb from limb. But he ultimately decided it wasn't worth it to destroy three lives over one's mistake. He also gives Bob the framed photo of the family, and although Bob is reluctant to accept it, Col. Potter wants him to have it, hoping he'll always be in the picture. Later at night, Charles finally seems to have a handle on his snoring, but the night is once again disturbed. As it turns out, BJ talks in his sleep. Fun Facts *Dennis Dugan previously appeared in Season Three's "Love and Marriage", where he played Private Danny McShane, a duplicitous serviceman who planned to marry a Korean "working girl", just so that she could be sold to a slave market prostitution ring. *This episode uses the same opening credits from U.N., the Night and the Music. Recurring cast/Guest stars *Dennis Dugan as Robert "Bob" Wilson *Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamoto Category:Season 11 episodes